


A Surprise For Dr. Jekyll

by Ashterisk



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, cross dressing, separation au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashterisk/pseuds/Ashterisk
Summary: Henry has been working too hard recently. Edward decides he could use a nice surprise.
Relationships: Edward Hyde/Dr. Henry Jekyll
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	A Surprise For Dr. Jekyll

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 45 mins at 1 in the morning. This is part of an AU in which Jekyll has successfully separated himself and Hyde into separate bodies.

Jekyll chuckled as he reread the note.

_'our room_  
1 hour  
xoxo E.H.' 

Jekyll found himself wondering what his alter had gotten up to this time as he tucked the note into his breast pocket.

-

Jekyll checked his pocketwatch for the third time before pushing the door to his quarters open. He was perfectly on time, and grew more anxious to see what Hyde had requested him for with each step towards the bedroom.

When Jekyll opened the door, he almost fainted at the scene laid out before him.

Hyde was sprawled out on the plush bed, giving Jekyll a lascivious smile. But it wasn't the sight of Hyde spread sinfully on the bed before Jekyll that nearly shocked him to death, rather what he was _wearing_.

Hyde was clothed in one of Jekyll's white button ups, although it was fully unbuttoned and slipped off of one shoulder due to how big it was on him. On his bottom half he wore a black pleated skirt, complete with black stockings and garters.

Lost for words, Jekyll merely gawked at the sight before him. He was sure his face was completely red, although he wasn't exactly sure how as all the blood in his body had gone south.

"What's wrong, doctor? Cat got your tongue?" Hyde teased, that sly grin still on his face.

"I, uh-" Jekyll stuttered before clearing his throat and swallowing, "D-Did you do all of this for me?"

Hyde giggled, sitting up and crossing his legs, "Well, _duh_! You've been working yourself so hard this week; I thought you could use a little... Surprise."

Jekyll shook his head in disbelief, laughing breathlessly as he approached the bed, "Well you certainly succeeded at surprising me. You're lucky I didn't have a heart attack."

Hyde leaned back as Jekyll climbed onto the bed, towering over him, "So you like it?"

Jekyll smiled down at him, "I love it." He said before capturing Hyde's lips in a searing kiss.

Jekyll pressed Hyde into the mattress as Hyde wrapped his arms around Jekyll's neck in turn. The kiss quickly grew in intensity, and soon the two were panting into each other's mouths as they broke for air. 

"You are wearing _far_ too many clothes." Hyde said as he began unbuttoning Jekyll's vest. 

"I suppose I am quite overdressed for the occasion." Jekyll replied with a chuckle, hands moving to assist Hyde in undressing himself.

Getting undressed wasn't easy with Hyde interrupting every two seconds to press a kiss onto every inch of Jekyll's skin he could, but Jekyll was finally down to his underpants. He groaned into Hyde's mouth as the other palmed him through the thin fabric. 

"Oh doctor, you do make such _lovely_ noises." Hyde whispered, making Jekyll's blush deepen.

Jekyll ran his hands up and down the expanse of Hyde's body, eventually sliding the button up off his shoulders and tossing it to the side before trailing kisses down Hyde's chest. Hyde squirmed impatiently on the bed beneath him, carding his hands through Jekyll's hair as the other nibbled and sucked at his hipbones. He placed a hand on Hyde's thigh, slowly sliding it up until he hiked Hyde's shirt up his stomach. 

Jekyll's breath caught in his throat as he froze. Underneath his skirt, Hyde was wearing black lacy panties that didn't fully cover his straining erection. When Jekyll looked up at the man, Hyde stared back; lust clouding his eyes as he chewed his bottom lip. Jekyll felt his heart skip a beat and was suddenly overcome with affection for his alter. Rushing up, he kissed Hyde passionately, the other moaning wantonly into his mouth. Jekyll grinded his clothed erection into Hyde's, squeezing the plush flesh of his thigh with the hand he wasn't holding himself up with. 

"Please, Henry. I need you." Hyde whined when the kiss broke. 

Jekyll nodded and sat up to retrieve lubricant when Hyde grabbed his wrist.

"It's okay... I already prepared myself." He admitted, glancing away shyly. 

The mental image of Hyde fingering himself, moaning and writhing as he readied himself hit Jekyll like a train. 

"You sinful devil..." He muttered, sitting back to quickly remove Hyde's underwear before freeing himself from his own.

He positioned himself at Hyde's entrance, before looking up at him, "Are you ready?"

Hyde licked his lips and nodded enthusiastically, and Jekyll placed one more kiss on his lips before slowly sliding in. They both moaned as Jekyll pressed himself into Hyde, panting when he finally bottomed out. 

"Y-You can move now." Hyde stuttered out after taking some time to adjust. 

Jekyll took one of Hyde's hands in his own, their fingers intertwining, before he began to gently thrust in and out. Jekyll gradually picked up the pace until the room was a symphony of slapping skin and moans. Hyde raked his nails down Jekyll's back with his free hand, back arching with pleasure. 

"Harder, Henry! Please!" Hyde begged, feeling his orgasm rapidly approaching as Jekyll hit his prostate with every thrust. 

Jekyll bit down on Hyde's shoulder as he increased his brutal pace, causing Hyde to cry out.

When Jekyll could tell he was close to climaxing, he released Hyde's shoulder and whispered into his ear, "Come for me, Edward."

Hyde let out a broken moan as his body spasmed, releasing onto his chest and his rucked up skirt. The clench of Hyde around Jekyll sent him over the edge, and he grunted into Hyde's neck as he filled him. They remained that way for a while, simply catching their breathes, until Jekyll slowly pulled out of Hyde. He quickly retrieved a washcloth from the bathroom before returning; gently wiping Hyde clean and removing his soiled skirt. Afterwards, he laid down next to Hyde, the other immediately snuggling into his side.

Jekyll chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Hyde's shoulder, "That was a very nice surprise indeed."

Hyde yawned, "Shame the skirt got ruined though."

Jekyll placed a kiss on the top of Hyde's head, "I'll buy you a new one." He assured him, only to find that Hyde had already fallen asleep.

Jekyll smiled warmly at his sleeping alter, "Goodnight, Edward." He whispered before drifting off himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
